This invention is especially suitable for use in a bicycle which can be propelled by transmitting force imparted from the up and downward motion of propulsion levers with arcs to the rear wheel through the chains and freewheels.
Conventional bicycles are mostly driven by the circular motion of crank pedals. However, only a small portion of the 360 degree is used and the rest is wasted.
Although lever propelled bicycles and similar vehicles propelled by the up and downward motion of propulsion levers have been proposed, the mechanism used for transmitting the motion energy of the propulsion levers to the rear wheel has not been satisfactory.